


The Dare

by gr8escap



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky is a little shit, Bucky's blue coat, F/M, Grinding, Kissing, Natasha has her hands full, Steve Rogers breaks into the Smithsonian again, Unresolved Sexual Tension, buckynat - Freeform, captain america display at the smithsonian, possibly butchered russian language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr8escap/pseuds/gr8escap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a dare, between two supposed adults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dare

It started with a phone call she knew she shouldn’t have answered, seeing James’ scowling face on her phone but she couldn’t resist. She’d always answer his call, so she’d swiped to answer.

Now she was in the middle of some shenanigans that he and Steve had cooked up and he needed her help to get Steve out of a sticky situation.

“Dammit James, you just got out of a serious state of affairs yourself, how could you let him get involved in this?”

“Let him? You’ve worked with him Talia, you know there’s no ‘letting’ him do things.” He stage-whispered across the hall.

The look she shot at him for his volume would have leveled any other man, well maybe not Steve, but Bucky knew it was meant to be menacing. He fired back a steely blue-eyed glare that could possibly rival her green-eyed one but was just as insignificant when used against her, except this time she slipped, she smiled.

She nearly laughed when his eyebrow waggle acknowledged her slip but she reined that in before it could be detected.

“What is so important that he wound up here anyway?” Natasha asked, pressing her back against his as they neared the end of the corridor. The denim of his jeans felt rugged through the soft, tight fabric of her suit.

She couldn’t see but she could hear the smile behind his words “It was a dare, it got out of hand.”

“What are you two? Twelve? A dare has Captain Fucking America hiding out inside the Smithsonian because somehow, he could steal an entire uniform but whatever you’ve dared him to come in here for has gotten him trapped?”

“Maybe it was more of a bet.” Was all he said, poking his head around the corner and ducking back, “guard’s right around the way, quiet you stealthy assassin you.”

“It has occurred to me to let him rot in there.” She said, smiling devilishly as she slipped in front of Bucky so cunningly that even though he knew her skills, this move impressed him. She brought her hand up to the nape of his neck, raking her fingers through his hair, “I dare you.”

He followed the pull of her hand and dipped his head to her, focusing on her full lips. She locked eyes with him, the challenge like electricity between them.

His heart-rate increased and he flicked his tongue across his top lip before brushing it between her softly parted lips. She nipped at him playfully before he grabbed her shoulders and lifted her closer to him, claiming her mouth with his own.

There in the darkened passageway, with Steve just yards away probably getting caught for acting on a childish dare, their teeth clashed and their tongues warred with one another. He held her firmly against him with his stronger, metal arm while his right hand explored her slender, muscular body. Her hands were caught up in his hair as she used her muscular arms to keep him close.

There was a slight chirp in the distance but they disregarded it, again the ‘chirp’ rang out but they were unfazed, Bucky’s mouth moved down her jaw and settled on her neck, she tugged sharply on his hair and his head snapped back when she felt the pinch, “не оставляй следов”

His grin was naughty as he set her away and slapped her ass, they both heard the ‘chirp’ this time, “Steve” they said in unison.

“Dammit Steve” Bucky added with a wink. Natasha wiped her fingers across her lips, trailing her thumb slowly along her lower lip and sending a clear message straight to Bucky’s groin. “He fucking owes me one.”

They slipped through the next corridor and eluded the sole security guard on the floor; Bucky looked around, and spotted Steve peeking around the opposite corner. He shot him a warning glance before signaling to Natasha.

She led off, stealthily crossing the smooth floor as silent as the assassin she was trained to be, and just hoped that James remembered some of his grace today. She didn’t bother looking back when she didn’t hear him follow, he could either get caught or come along quietly.

Bucky followed at a distance that allowed him to get a good look at Nat’s assets. He smirked to himself as he watched her. She was being a terribly good sport about this fiasco that he and Steve had gotten into when he’d posed a dare so stupid he was sure it would get shot down. Which he then had to back up when Steve decided he had to prove something to Bucky. He was impressed at her patience.

Natasha couldn’t figure out what the plan had been or why they were sneaking around the Smithsonian but she was damned well going to find out as soon as she managed to sneak Steve back out in the most ridiculous and unnecessary “rescue” she’d ever been privy to, let alone involved in. It was almost a drunken teen prank but she knew better. Must be a testosterone thing, she decided.

She ducked around the corner where Steve had been and peeked back to see James slide the final feet into the darkened hallway like he was sliding into home, boy’s been watching Clint, she decided, that move was signature Hawkeye. He regained his feet and ducked around the corner, “almost got made by the guard, good thing the codger’s as old as we are.” He snickered.

“SHH.” Steve and Nat said simultaneously.

“You shh,” Bucky whispered, “holy shit, you got it.”

Steve held up the blue jacket, “unfortunately they’ve increased security.”

Nat looked between them both, “you assholes have got to be kidding me. You do realize you could probably just ask for it? You.” She poked Bucky in the chest, “that’s not even the original! You could have one made, вы идиоты!”

“Hey, what happened to “shh”?” Bucky smirked. “Can you remove the device?”

Natasha rolled her eyes, “you mean to tell me the reason I’m here is this thing? You could have left on your own two feet without me?”

The smile on James’ face and the devilish quirk of Steve’s brow didn’t soften her, not too much anyway. “C’mon Talia.” James crooned. “Don’t tell me you can’t remove the device. I’ll be so disappointed.”

“Oh Закрой рот!”

Bucky reached for her and did as instructed, shutting himself up by pressing his lips to her neck, “Пожалуйста”

She caved and swiftly disarmed the security device. “You have to put that back on the mannequin.” She instructed Bucky. “You’d better be stealthy about it. We’ll meet you outside.”

He looked at her with a frown, “you can’t be serious.”

“Do you want to get out of here or don’t you?”

Bucky stalked out silently to return the device to the naked mannequin, watching diligently for the guard while Nat and Steve left through the rear. Outside Steve looked at her under the streetlight, “he didn’t have to take that back, did he?”

She quirked her eyebrow, leveling him a challenging look, before her nose crinkled and her lips turned up in a smile, “no, but it seems he’s the one who got us both into this so it’s only fair.”

Bucky came out to see them standing on the street corner laughing and knew he’d been had. He slipped back behind the building and came out from a different angle stalking Nat and sneaking up on her. He knew if Steve didn’t play along with his plan, he would be wasting his time. Luckily the punk didn’t let on that he’d even seen him and Bucky was practically successful, in that she didn’t have enough notice to thwart his attack when he pounced, wrapping his arms around her from behind. “I have a feeling I’ve been made a fool.” He growled into her neck, “what should I do about that?”

“You should be glad you didn’t get caught and be grateful I didn’t retaliate from this attack.” She put her hand on the back of his neck, holding him close.

Steve looked at the two of them, a rosy tint almost visible in his cheeks under the streetlight, “I’m gonna head out.” He said with a smirk.

Bucky looked up from the kiss he was planting on her neck and gave Steve a salute and a grin before burying his face in her hair.

Natasha pushed Bucky back until his shoulder hit the light post with a clang. He pivoted so that his spine aligned with it and hoisted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, assaulting Bucky’s lips as she rode his hips, grinding against his arousal. The fabric that separated them, and stimulated her core as it did his cock, was still a nuisance. A barrier that couldn’t be breached where they were, with all the security cameras.

Bucky set her away abruptly with a groan, “Thought you said you weren’t going to retaliate.”

“I said I _didn’t_ retaliate.” She smiled, stroking him through the denim of his jeans. “Come on, let’s go somewhere private.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am a public school educated, American-English speaker with very little additional language experience, so I relied on an online translator and tried to limit it to single words or simple phrases. If the Russian is incorrect I apologize! Here are the words that the terms used imply:
> 
> Не оставляйте трассировки = leave no trace  
> Вы идиотом = you idiot  
> Закрой рот! = shut up (close the mouth)  
> Пожалуйста = please
> 
> (translation.babylon-software.com)
> 
> many thanks to [atriflewicked](http://archiveofourown.org/users/atriflewicked/pseuds/atriflewicked) for the corrections:  
> leave no trace - не оставляй следов is better. трассировка is definitely not the word you are looking for.  
> you idiots! = вы идиоты! you got the ending wrong
> 
> Like I said, I relied on the internet, and we know the internet is full of lies!! ;)


End file.
